celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
You Get What You Give
Lyrics Kevin: Uh! Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha Max: What, what, what, what Kevin: One, two Kevin and Max: One, two, three Yaow! Max: Ha! Hey! Uh! Hey! Ha! Woo! Woo! Hey! Kevin: Wake up kids We've got the dreamer's disease Age fourteen we got you down on your knees So polite, you're busy still saying please Max: Frenemies Who when you're down Ain't your friend Every night We smash their Mercedes-Benz First we run And then we laugh till we cry Lethi with Portia: But when the night is falling You cannot find the light, (Kevin and Max: Light) You feel your dreams are dying Hold tight Kevin and Max with Bill's Kids (Max with Portia and Bill's Kids): You've got the music in you (Don't let go) You've got the music in you (One dance left) This world is gonna pull through (Don't give up) You've got a reason to live (Can't forget) We only get what we give Kevin: I'm coming home, baby Max: You're the top Kevin and Max: Give it to me now Kevin (with Bill's Kids): (Four A.M) we ran a miracle mile (We're flat broke) Max: But hey we do it in style Kevin (with Bill's Kids): (The bad rich) God's flying in for your trial Bill's Kids: Oooh, oh no! Kevin (Lethi): But when the night is falling (Falling) You cannot, find a friend (Max: Friend) (Find a friend) You feel your tree is breaking Kevin and Lethi: Just then Kevin and Max with Bill's Kids (Max with Portia and Bill's Kids): You've got the music in you (Don't let go) You've got the music in you (One dance left) This world is gonna pull through (Don't give up) You've got a reason to live (Can't forget) We only get what we give Kevin: Ow! Max with Bill's Kids: This whole damn world can fall apart You'll be OK, follow your heart You're in harms way I'm right behind Now say you're mine Kevin and Max with Bill's Kids (Max with Portia and Bill's Kids): You've got the music in you (Don't let go) You've got the music in you (One dance left) This world is gonna pull through (Don't give up) You've got a reason to live (Can't forget) We only get what we give (Don't let go) Kevin (with Bill's Kids): (I feel the music in you) Don't Let go Ohhhh! Bill's Kids: Don't let go Lethi: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Kevin: Ohh! (Max and Portia with Bill's Kids: Don't give up) Lethi: Fly (Kevin: Ooooh) Kevin (Lethi): Can't (with Lethi: Die) (Yeah, yeah) Kevin (Bill's Kids): You only get what you give (Don't give up) Lethi: You only get what you give Oh yeah! Kevin with Bill's Kids (with Lethi): Health insurance rip off lying FDA big bankers buying Fake computer crashes dining Cloning while they're multiplying Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson You're all fakes Run to your mansions Come around We'll (kick you down yeah!) Don't let go You got the music in you Don't give up Bill's Kids: You got the music in you (Lethi: Oooo) You got the music in you Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs